Prince Delight
by Wicked R
Summary: ep. “Prince Charmed,” my version.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Prince Delight

Author: Wicked R

Disclaimers: the universe and characters are the property of the WB. I'm using them for fun only.

Rating: PG.

Genre: parody?

Summary/Set: ep. "Prince Charmed," my version.

Pairing: Cole/Phoebe, Cole/Piper.

Note: oh, yeah, English is still not my first language.

Paige threw in some pheromones into their concoction to conjure up Mr. Right for Piper, while Phoebe started saying the spell, "we summon the perfect man for Piper now, another way…"

"Wait, wait, wait," Paige interrupted, "we need to write on the piece of paper that it shouldn't be Leo."

"How could it be Leo? Leo doesn't possess the qualities of the perfect man."

"Maybe he does in Piper's eyes. Just let me throw the paper in, okay? Better safe than sorry."

Phoebe nodded and she continued with the spell when she could, "we summon the perfect man for Piper now, another way we don't know how, to make our sister see the light, some where out there is mister right," magical lights came out of the potion and floated to the middle of the attic.

A naked man emerged and turned to face Phoebe and Paige, "hello."

"Cole!" Phoebe exclaimed in panic, "what are you doing here?"

"If I'm not mistaking, you summoned me."

"Phoebe!" Paige flared angrily, "when did I say you should conjure up the perfect man for yourself?"

"I didn't. I didn't! I said Piper in the spell, didn't I? If we can believe in magic, which we do, we are looking at the man of Piper's dreams…"

"You mean a strong man but someone that's not afraid to show his sensitive side, is a good listener, but not Leo, good cook, handy around the house, good with kids, gets the whole normal life thing and has a really big...kinda thing? Cause those are the aspects we wanted. Phoebe, if you told me Cole had all those qualities I would have crossed him name out as well. By the way, if he had all those qualities, than what on earth was the problem with you two?"

"Okay, so Cole is the perfect man for Piper," Phoebe let out her breath very slowly, "I have to sit down and think about that for a while…"

"Do you want me to make Piper happy?" Cole intercepted, under their spell.

"Uh, can you do that?" Phoebe was bewildered.

"Magic says he can…" Paige shrugged, only lifting her shoulders a little bit.

"Uh, well, who am I to disagree with what magic tells me?" Phoebe finally sat down, still bamboozled.

tbc


	2. Quarrel

Chapter 2:

Cole walked into Piper's room where she was sleeping, "happy birthday, Piper. Eggs benedict, easy yolk. Steamed asparagus, fresh fruit, orange juice, no pulp. How did I do?"

Piper sat up quickly and panted, "Cole! Aren't you dead? And have you lost your mind? Oh, wait a minute, delete last question."

"I thought you might react like that…" Phoebe frowned from around the corner.

"Oh, Phoebe…wanna complicate my life further? Why are you back with him? Are you back with him? Since when is he alive anyway? And for god's sake's, why did you send him in just like that? To freak me out?"

"Well, uh, this is your birthday present. From me. Although, you know, Paige helped."

"The breakfast?"

"No, Cole."

Piper snorted and got out of bed, "why, just why in a million years did you think that I wanted to see Cole on my birthday?" She put on her dressing gown.

"I would've not thought that in a million years. I was gonna ask you the same question myself, cause I must admit, it was a surprise!"

"Phoebe, what are you talking about? Have you lost your mind along with Cole?"

"Don't worry. It's not really Cole. But it's sorta Cole. We made him. Magically. And ah, you know what? This was Paige's idea. Mine's was a surprise birthday party. What I wanna know is why is it you never told me you fancied Cole. Wait, I rephrase the question, why is it you never told me you fancied Cole that much?"

"Who says I fancied Cole?"

"The spell. It was to give you the man you want. Traitor."

"It wasn't that kinda fancy."

"What kinda fancy is there?"

"Just you know…he was everything that Leo isn't. I never wanted to take him away from you or anything. So, get rid of him. It."

"I can't. The spell will play out at midnight," Phoebe eyed Cole with visible disturbance.

"I have enough confusion in my life as it is," Piper sighed.

"You're both pretty mad, aren't you?" asked the dummy Cole that was meant to make Piper happy.

The oldest of the Charmed Ones stormed out the room and down the stairs, Phoebe following, "hey, Cole, or whatever you are, come with us," where they bumped into Paige, "you should've used less pheromones," Phoebe blamed her, "definitely less pheromones if you didn't want…this," she motioned towards the perfect man that confusingly looked so much like Cole.

"Why not take advantage of him while you can?" the youngest sister suggested, "there is no danger that he will become the source or kiss any sirens, now is it? He was created for entertainment."

"I can't believe you guys did this. Did you not hear me yesterday?" Piper reasoned.

"No, actually, I have never heard you say Cole was the loveliest man on earth," Phoebe still couldn't let her sister off the hook.

"It only looks like Cole. This is a magical gigolo," Piper disputed.

"Why? You want the original?" Phoebe retorted.

"Oh, criminy," Paige interrupted, "point is here Piper enjoys herself, so Phoebe, could you just let her? And Piper. Give the man a chance."

"Yeah, you won't be able to resist him if you look at him," Phoebe mocked her sister further, half jealous, but mostly irritated by the fact her older sister kept a secret from her for so long.

"Come on guys," Piper tried to act responsible and calm, "this is like something we would do years ago before we knew better, but now we do know better, at least we're supposed to."

"We knew better Piper," Paige defended herself, "if we didn't know better, we would've called back the real Cole."

"No way in hell…or not hell, that's the wrong word…" Phoebe started.

"You know what?" Paige pushed the man into Piper, "desperate times call for desperate measures."

Piper nearly fell back on the stairs, but "Cole" caught her, "I'm sorry. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, no, I'm pissed, remember? Are you wearing cologne?"

"No. You don't like cologne."

"No, I don't, do I?"

"But what does she like?" Paige advanced closer a step, interested.

"Well, she likes long walks on the beach," Cole answered, "shopping at the embarcadero, lunching at Zuni, deep tissue massages, if I remember right."

"If you remember?" Phoebe caught on, "do you remember? I mean, anything. What…what memories do you have? And why the hell would you know what Piper likes from memory? How much of you, percentage wise, how much of you is Cole?"

"I have his physical appearance, his memories, his powers. The only thing I don't have is his feelings."

"Great, that's just great," Phoebe exhaled noisily.

"We created a puppet with powers?" Paige freaked out.

"As long as he is a puppet," Phoebe tried to relax.

"I can't believe you two," Piper shook her head, and to Cole lifting his finger to indicate his presence, she added, "you three. You said you knew better! You should've made sure."

"How on earth could we imagine Cole would emerge as the man of your dreams?" Phoebe growled again.

"Everybody loosen up," Paige insisted, "why wouldn't you just enjoy life for a second here?"

"So what are we waiting for?" Cole suggested as well.

"No, I can't, 'cause, uh, the demon," Piper differed.

"Wait, wait, wait a minute," Phoebe realised one more thing, "are you a demon as well?" She turned towards the tall man.

"I am as I left this world. Human, with demonic powers."

"Invincible?"

"Yes."

"Great, that's just great," Phoebe repeated.

"We'll take care of the demon, it's done," Paige suggested, trying to stay by the original plan, "you go on that walk Piper. At least we'll have Cole out the way as well, before Phoebe has a nervous breakdown."

"Well, what about Wyatt? I can't just leave him," Piper maintained.

"Can't we take him with us?" Cole suggested, "maybe go to the fair. Or perhaps, the zoo."

"I'll get dressed," Piper decided.

"I'll get him. Unless you don't want me to," Cole offered.

"No, no, you can get him. Right, girls? No danger, correct?" Piper took the stairs.

"Sure," Phoebe gestured her concession.

"Okay. Excuse me, ladies," Cole walked up the stairs.

"Bye," Phoebe looked after him, peeping around the corner to see his firm buttocks.

"Cool your jets, lady, it's for Piper," Paige hit her sneeringly on the shoulder.

"Right. Stay on target."

tbc


	3. Mistakes Of A Young White Lighter

"Where's Wyatt?" Chris solicited from his mother as she entered the manor, always trying to keep track of what he went back to the past for.

"Oh, he's coming," Piper assured him.

Cole pushed the little boy's buggy though the front door, "if you're happy and you know it clap your…hello everybody," he looked around, fascinated by the reaction he got.

"What is he doing with my son?" Leo asked suspiciously.

"Uh, he's, he's, you know, just passing by," Piper tried to make it look innocent, knowing she had no chance at all.

"Yeah, right, he just happened to be nearby and popped in," Phoebe mused, not even trying.

Chris looked at them sceptically, "so the most powerful demon there, who, by all means, supposed to be dead, pops by and you invite him for dinner."

"Well, yeah, done that before with Cole," Phoebe pondered further.

"They are clearly under some spell," Leo rationalized.

"Correction," Phoebe specified, "we have him under a spell. And that's not Cole."

"That's quasi Cole," Paige added.

"They made him up magically for my birthday. Isn't he perfect?" Piper smiled, while Phoebe and Paige sighed.

"What the hell's going on here?" Leo was still confused, "Cole for your birthday? What?"

"You don't have to feel threatened by me, Leo," Cole walked over to him, "no one will ever replace you in Wyatt's, or even Piper's eyes. You were always so friendly towards me, I'd never want to hurt you."

"Phoebe? What is wrong with Cole?" Leo couldn't believe his ears.

"Yeah, okay, why don't we put Wyatt down for a nap," the older sister suggested, and started pushing the buggy towards the stairs, "I'm sure he's really tired from all this excitement. Cole, you're coming with me, the girls have some explanations to make…nothing to do with me, " she gestured towards her ex husband.

"Piper was gonna give up on love, on her birthday nonetheless," Phoebe tried to clarify the situation.

"So you revived Cole?" Leo asked, "forgive me, if I don't understand the connection."

"No, not Cole, I said that already," Paige shook her head, "the perfect man. See, he's somebody who knows exactly what Piper wants and he's just gonna be here long enough to pull her out. It's just somehow happened that the spell thought Cole was the perfect man. Dunno why, maybe because Phoebe said it?" She raised her voice, not really sure of disclosing Piper's real feelings about Cole in front of Leo.

"Just for twenty-four hours, that's it…that's great, right? We don't have to put up with him very long," Phoebe commented.

"Yeah, not even twenty-four, really eight now and then sadly he goes poof," Paige remarked.

"Yeah. You don't want her to live life without love, do you Leo?"

"We'll talk about this later after we deal with the Order," Leo suggested.

Darryl walked in through the front door, "is this a bad time? I just wanted to drop this off," he held up a tube.

"Darryl, why didn't you just wait till dinner?" Paige reasoned.

"Dinner? Actually, this is for Wyatt so he has a little something to open up too."

Phoebe went over to him, "oh, that's so sweet."

"Ah, Sheila's idea, actually. You mind if I give it to him myself?"

Darryl walked upstairs down the hallway, bumping into Cole and Piper. The demon shouted, "shape shifter, watch it!" The person that looked like Darryl reacted by sending an energy ball towards Cole and lifting his tube in Wyatt's direction. A light was starting to pour out from it and into Wyatt. Cole ducked away from the shape shifter's energy ball, while Piper blew the shape shifter up, all in a millisecond.

Leo ran in, followed by the rest of the family, "is he okay?"

"I think he's okay. Good thing Cole was here. Who knows what the demon would've done to him if we didn't figure out he was a shape shifter right away. But I think we need to give Chris's idea another chance."

"What idea?" Phoebe enquired.

"About binding Wyatt's powers."

"What?" Phoebe and Paige was surprised.

"Well, I'm just saying we should consider it," their older sister at down, still holding Wyatt, "I mean, if you think about it, it makes sense."

"You can't be serious," Leo remembered how many arguments they had about the same thing even before their child was born.

"Actually, she's never been more serious," Cole stood next to her.

"Excuse me, I was talking to her. Since when do you protect my wife?"

"Since we made him do that," Phoebe explained, "just I have no idea why didn't we think of doing something like that last year when he was taking our house away for the Shadow."

"This doesn't sound like you, Piper," Paige got back to the original topic.

"Doesn't it?" Cole defended the oldest charmed one alive further, "Piper wants to protect her son. She wants a normal life. This way she can have both. That was what my mother had done when we lived on the surface for a short while."

"Hey, that was my argument," Chris bickered.

"Well, that's a good one."

"No, that's not a good one," Phoebe had to disagree with her ex, "that's a bad one, a very, very bad one. One that's been discussed and discarded already. Not just by Piper, but by us two as well, when we were thinking of having children."

"Yeah, but that was before a demonic cult started targeting Wyatt," Piper stood by her previous statement.

"It still isn't a good enough reason," Leo stood by his point of view.

"Piper, thinks it is," Cole underlined.

"Huh? Who are you again?" Phoebe asked.

"You did make him, didn't you? You don't know who he is?" Chris asked.

"I…do. It's just feels really confusing, all right? Piper, I don't understand. Yesterday you were willing to give up everything for Wyatt's future. Why this now?"

"Well, you should know. You're the one that, um, demonstrated us what I really wanted and really need. Apparently."

"She's got us there," Paige agreed.

"Yeah, well, it doesn't matter because it's gonna take the power of three to bind someone as powerful as Wyatt and I'm not gonna support it," Phoebe disagreed.

"Neither am I," Paige added.

"Well, then we have a problem because I am," Piper differed.

"Alright," Chris tried to calm his charges down, "why don't we all just take a deep breath, okay? Leo, why don't you orb Wyatt up there until we figure this thing out?"

"Gladly," he was happy he wasn't the one that had to deal with the charmed one's hormonal imbalances anymore.

"Why don't you come with me and let the girls talk alone for a minute," Chris asked Cole, walking him to the attic, "so, you were summoned to prove something to Piper, right? So you do have quite an influence on her, don't you?"

"I'm not sure about that. But I can figure out what she really wants. Got the non implicated, outside look on her for a while, if you know what I mean."

"Interesting. Huh. Let's see if I can make you answer honestly," Chris wrote down something on a piece of paper and threw it into the potion, which made Cole glow for a second, "outside look. Ok, Paige, what does she look for in men?"

"She wants a man who she can openly practice magic around. One she won't feel suppressed by."

"Good, very good," he threw in another paper in the potion, "you still do know what Phoebe wants, right?"

"Dunno, I was always blinded by my feelings towards her. Not sure if I ever knew what she wanted."

"But she stayed in love with you until you became too obsessed with her, right? Then why don't you revert back to how you were at that moment in time? This potion packs a hell of a punch, doesn't it? Of course, in order for them to be with the perfect man, is if they're happy with each other first, "he wrote something else down, "and the only way they can be happy with each other first is agreeing to bind Wyatt's powers," he threw a piece of paper into the potion that made Cole glow, than some other ingredients that he saw lying on the table, presumably used to make the potion, "and pheromones? Ah, what the hell," he poured in some of that as well.

Cole was glowing a few seconds longer this time, then shook his head, as if taking in the surroundings for the first time, "white lighter. You have no idea what you're getting yourself into," he grabbed Chris angrily.

"Violence? Who put violence in the potion? Piper is not too fond of violence."

"No, but she likes me and I'm a bit intense at times. You know, that's just who I am."

"You are what this potion says you are."

"Exactly. Having all the qualities and feelings of Cole, hey, myself, not long after I've been back from the Wasteland. You just added the missing ingredients for me to be…well, me."

"No, no, no, you were summoned to make Piper happy and I intended you to bind Wyatt's powers. Don't forget, you're vanquished, Phoebe doesn't have feelings for you and you're still only here until midnight. If you want to see your precious love, you play along."

"What love?"

"Phoebe?"

"Phoebe betrayed me. I have no intentions to feel that way again."

"What? You just said you have the feelings of the Cole that came back from the Wasteland."

"Yes, with the memories of how she despised me when vanquishing me. Do you really think I can live with that? I mean, figuratively speaking."

"Than? What do you want?"

"I can help you guys…" Cole shrugged, "that's what I would do, you know, if I was alive…that's what I've always done in the past. Only thing is, you need to tell what your strange involvement with this family is and why you want Wyatt's powers bound so strongly…"

tbc


	4. Dinner for

Chapter 4: Dinner for…

"Phoebe, his life is in jeopardy and binding his powers may be the only way to save him," Piper was still at it downstairs.

"Powers are what saved him. Paige, please help me."

"Well, I think that... ow," she rubbed her shoulders.

Cole walked in, "oh, here, allow me," he started massaging Paige's shoulders, playing along with the macho idea in Chris' plan, "just relax, okay? You keep all the tension in your shoulders."

"Hey, that's my birthday present," Piper opposed.

"Hey, what's going on?" Phoebe addressed the approaching Chris, "I thought you were gonna keep him occupied."

"I was, but then I figured I had to break the impasse between you three, so," he pulled Cole away from Paige and pushed him to do the same massage for Phoebe. Cole raised his hand reluctantly, feeling as if he had been stabbed in the heart as he touched her. Even if he didn't love her anymore, the past still hurt. Half unconsciously, he put his emotional protection wall up, carrying on mechanically.

"Yeah, I like that," Phoebe took pleasure in the massage once she remembered it wasn't really Cole that was doing it, as she thought wrongly.

Darryl and Sheila arrived carrying presents, "knock, knock. Surprise!"

Cole stopped massaging his ex's shoulders, "hey Darryl."

"Um…Phoebe…," the police man whispered into her ears, "isn't he supposed to be, you know, evil?"

"You don't have to worry about that," Phoebe whispered back, "explain later. Promise."

"Actually, guys, the dinner's been cancelled. Sorry," Chris announced, "dinner hasn't been made."

"Oh, I can fix that," Paige started chanting, "on Piper's day set this table, with all the favours you're able," and food and dishes appeared on the table, along with champagne, candles, a cake and decorations, "ah, not bad, huh?"

"No, no, this isn't right, this isn't what they want," Chris told Cole.

"Hey, if it makes them happy, it's what they want," he whispered back.

"So, where have you been, haven't seen you a long while," Sheila told him innocently, her husband still shielding her from most of the demonic world if he could.

"Uh…hell…I mean, here and there. I guess the girls were just busy and I don't like to barge in uninvited, so…"

"Since when?" Phoebe laughed.

"Since we made him," Paige gave into the situation and revealed the partial truth she was aware of, "magically."

"For my birthday. To remind me of the importance of love."

"Love?" Darryl looked at her curiously, "well, yeah I guess Cole would know about all the epic love scenes…"

"I think we're talking about spiritual, emotional, deep in your heart love here," Cole corrected, "the kind you should never ever stop searching for, Piper."

"I know, you're right, I just know."

"You're going to have it too. I swear... your normal life. I believe in you. And you," he turned towards Phoebe, "I understand your fear of having no control over turning evil. You, or somebody else."

"I know you do."

"Is this some kind of demonic thing?" Darryl asked Chris.

"No, it's some sort of messed up thing."

"Maybe we should go," Darryl and Sheila got up.

Piper watched Phoebe and Cole share a moment staring into each other's eyes**, "**hey, y'all need to make your own present."

Phoebe grabbed the birthday cake and threw it at Piper, but she froze it in mid-air, "oh, I see. We're gonna play with cake now," she took the cake and threw it at Paige.

"Hey, what did I do?" She orbed the cake towards Phoebe that hit her in the face.

"You were staring at my present!" Piper blamed the half witch, laughing.

"Hey, hey, hey," Cole stepped in between them, "you're using your powers against each other! Remember what happened the last time!"

"But this is for fun," Phoebe argued.

"Still, too dangerous to be played with…"

Leo orbed in with Wyatt and put him in the playpen, "what's happening?"

"You don't wanna know," Chris sighed.

A demon materialized, shining a wand in Wyatt's eyes. His eyes started glowing and his shield popped up, sending his father flying across the room, knocking over everybody else while the demon shimmered out with the little boy.

"He's one of them now," Cole mumbled, "evil Wyatt."

"What do you mean evil Wyatt? You're evil, not my son!" Leo faced him.

"Uh, sorry guys," Chris interrupted, "but I already told Cole everything. The only reason I came back from the future was to keep Wyatt from turning evil."

"Wait, don't you mean stopping evil from hurting him?" Paige had the same reaction as her white lighter.

"I didn't think you'd help me if you knew the truth. I knew you wouldn't. The evil from the future I came back to stop isn't a demon. It's Wyatt. He's gonna grow up and terrorise people with his powers, take over. Kill even."

"Why should we believe you after all the lies?" Leo maintained.

"Because you have to."

"No, Chris, we don't, actually," Piper claimed.

"Fine, then don't. Either way, we need to save Wyatt now."

"But how?" Phoebe asked everyone.

"The Order of shape shifters," Cole shared his knowledge, "they used their powers to turn him, to reverse his morality. See, he thinks bad is good now, and good is bad. That's why his shield repelled Leo. They reversed his sense of morality. That means his shield will protect him from you but probably not from me."

"Or me," Chris added.

"We don't need your help," Piper shot the white lighter out, "we will get my son back without you. I don't wanna see you anymore. You're a con artist."

"I'm sorry," he orbed out.

"You trust me to do it?" It was Cole's turn to eye them unbelievingly, "well, it will be easy. I know where to find these demons. When I bring him back, all you have to do is perform a cleansing ritual. Evil is not really engrained into him yet."

"Thanks for everything," Piper pulled Cole towards the privacy of the staircase five minutes before midnight.

"My pleasure."

"I feel like I should apologise or something. For all this chaos and the fact that we were using you and now you have to.."

"Not as if I'm not used to it," he looked away so that Piper is not able to see the pain in his eyes that he knew he didn't hide well this time.

Piper caught on though, "Cole?"

"It's okay. Really."

Piper shook her head, understanding what the look meant and the slight change in his behaviour in the afternoon. He was a gentleman even then, but he seemed to be lost in thought sometimes, "Cole? It's really you, isn't it? None of this no feelings claim is true."

"It doesn't matter. I got to say good bye to you one more time."

"Oh, God. How could we be so tactless?"

"You thought I was just a marionette."

"I'm so sorry, Cole. For…not helping you when we should have. But we can bring you back. We'll find a way. If not any other, than we can bring you back every day with the same spell."

"No. Phoebe was right. Life is too complicated with me around. Especially for me."

"You don't have to come back to her. Come back for me…"

"What about Leo? We were friends once. I can't. He was the one that showed you what love was, I'm sure he will give into it himself one day. Until then, don't forget what love really is, like Phoebe did. This is a reminder," he moved close to her, tenderly touching her lips with his own.

Piper responded immediately and savoured the velvety fullness of his thick lower lip, as she always wanted to do, his lips being the thing she found most attractive on him physically. She arched her body against his. Then suddenly, he pulled away. She looked at him in dazed confusion, "but…"

"If you need me, you know, to help with anything just make that potion anyway. I'll come back even if it tears my heart apart once more. I still love you all…" he vanished as the clock struck one the wall.

The End.


End file.
